1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to ZPGM catalyst systems, and, more particularly, to firing (calcination) effect on ZPGM catalyst coated on metallic substrates.
2. Background Information
The catalytic properties of ZPGM catalyst systems may significantly depend on the structure of a precursor and its preparation method. Under some conditions, high dispersion metal components systems may be obtained by thermal decomposition (calcination) of precursor material. For this reason, calcination (firing) process may be an important step in the process of catalyst activation.
Calcination may have an effect on physiochemical properties and catalytic activity within a catalyst system. Noble metals such as Pt, Pd, and Rh, amongst others may have shown high activity for hydrocarbon combustion and tolerance to moisture, but due to their resource scarcity and high cost may have encountered limits in practical applications. ZPGM catalyst systems may be an alternative due to their cost and resistance to poisoning. However, single component transition metal oxides may have a low thermal stability and activity which may be increased by doping the transition metal oxide catalyst with metal oxides.
As calcination cycling may affect the crystalline phase, crystallite size and/or the surface area of the active phase, an optimal calcination cycling may be needed for enhanced catalyst performance and activity, which may also provide additional savings in energy and cost in the preparation of ZPGM catalyst systems.